


meeting you

by britishtwat



Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, POV Female Character, Singing, Useless Lesbians, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, wanda makes her own medicine so she's kind of a witch lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: set a few months before Scott arrives at the compound in endgame.natasha meets a shy, beautiful woman with the voice of an angel...
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. escape

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy :)

Natasha kicked a stone. it skittered across the stained ground.  
glancing up at the grey, dismal sky, she turned her back on the avengers compound and set off down the road.  
she'd recently started to walk on her own around the half-dead city , just to get out of the whole hero thing for a while.  
that catchup hadn't gone well. it seemed that Okoye was getting more and more fed up of Nat's attempts to keep the 'team' together, and she hadn't seen Carol in a year.  
they were slowly falling apart. losing half the population had caused such disarray throughout the universe, as Carol had said.  
Natasha shoved her hands in her pockets, reaching the familiar spot an hour from the compound. it was a grassy plain with a few trees, trash littered around.  
she approached the usual tree with a rope dangling from its highest branch, and made quick work of climbing the wood.  
puffing a strand of faded blonde hair out of her face, she swung over the scraps of metal jutting out of the tree and settled in her usual place.  
from here she had a view of the massive park in their area of the city.  
after the snap, many of the remaining people had bunched together to share supplies and, well, avoid loneliness.  
Nat and Steve had visited the small camps dotted around the grassy field a few times, just to catch up with the city's isolated residents, and to provide moral support where they could.  
it was around 8ish, she reckoned, and it was a warm, blustery summer evening.  
after the 4th year the smell of sewage and spoiled scraps had faded away, leaving fresh smells of the wildlife.  
she inhaled the sweet-smelling breeze, shifting in her little perch in the tree.  
she would usually stay in her place for a few hours, until she would reluctantly head back to Stark's high tech building.  
the ex-assassin knew she was lucky to have such a comfortable place to stay, but the atmosphere in the compound was just tiring at times, with reminders of their deceased fellow heroes in every room.  
this was her escape.  
sighing, she leaned back against the rough bark she'd grown accustomed to feeling, and hummed some simple songs she could remember from the old days.  
Natasha had never been a fan of music, her mentors in the Red Room had convinced her that music was pathetic, weak. but in the quiet city the silence was deafening, and she sang little tunes to comfort herself.

her quiet singing trailed off as she heard something, another voice, further down along the stretch of overgrown grass.  
Natasha tensed, ducking behind the tree trunk.  
a soft, melodic voice filled the glade as a young woman emerged from the bushes.


	2. wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat is clumsy for once, and also lets her guard down around this random stranger.. wierd..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanda sings "the moon song" from the movie her, which is sang by scarlett johannson! eyy!
> 
> why did nobody tell me scarjo can sing??

im lying on the moon

my dear, ill be there soon

it's a quiet and starry place

time's we're swallowed up in space 

we're here a million miles away

the woman sang quietly to herself, but it didn't disguise the beauty of her voice. it was soft and sweet, and filled the sun-dappled glade.   
she didn't seem to have a purpose there, much like natasha.   
she just sat by a different tree, facing where nat was frozen still, hiding and listening. 

she continued to sing, her voice gentle yet powerful. the woman looked about 20ish, with her young, pretty face, and had long-ish coppery hair. she was wearing dirty ripped grey jeans and a light blue tee. she looked.. well she looked like everyone else in the dead city. 

natasha didn't understand why she felt such elation at listening to the girl sing. she'd been down as she always was, but she felt something else now. hope?   
this was probably wierd, the thought guiltily, spying on some random local in the tree. 

nat brushed her hair out of her face and made to climb quietly down the tree, but she caught the edge of the jutting wood and metal platform with her converse.   
she felt the panicky swooping sensation as she tripped, and tumbled onto the ground below. oops.   
she let out a moderately loud "fuck!" as she lay there on the patchy grass littered with pinecones and rubbish. 

she scrambled to her feet, cursing still, brushing herself off, when she realised the singing had stopped.   
"are you alright?"   
nat spun around as she saw the woman's murky green eyes peering cautiously round the trunk. her voice was heavily accented, with what nat couldn't tell, which was bemusing considering natasha's wide area of expertise.

natasha attempted to retain any dignity she still had. "yep, i'm fine" she said coolly, grinning at the young woman while brushing leaves off her denim jacket.   
the woman smiled back shyly, nervously fiddling with silver rings on her small hands. 

"and you?" natasha continued. why she was prolonging the conversation she had no clue.   
the woman's smile faltered, and she shrugged. "I am doing how everyone else is doing" she said quietly.   
natasha nodded. taking a few steps forward, she licked her lips and asked the girl for her name.   
"wanda" she said, staring deep into natasha's eyes.   
"I'm natasha" nat said, leaning against the tree she'd just fallen out of with such elegant grace.   
wanda's eyes widened slightly with realisation. 

"y-you're natasha romanov??" she said, her voice higher.   
Nat gave her an amused expression.  
"the black widow? jeez, oh wow, that's - I mean, cool I guess." wanda stammered. "I'm sorry, this is just, woah. my brothers a big fan" 

nat smirked. "and you're not?"   
wanda shrugged, her body language starting to become more open with the assassin.   
"i dont know much about you guys, only that my brother loves you and you seem to help people, so.." she trailed off.   
natasha appreciated her honesty. she was used to young teenagers babbling their infatuation at her.

"we do our best" natasha said dryly. "so it's you and your brother, yeah?"   
wanda looked at the ground as she answered, voice soft and lovely.  
"yes, we lost our parents to the snap, so.. its just me and him. we help around our area as best we can. i trade plants and vegetables for supplies, but we pretty much make our living on our own."   
natasha liked listening to the woman. it was calming.   
"whereabouts are you?" natasha asked, walking past wanda and beckoning for her to follow.   
"over there, by that building" she said, pointing in the direction of another shabby spot in the city.   
natasha nodded.   
"and where are you?" wanda asked, smiling faintly. nat led them over to a soft grassy patch where they both sat down.   
"avengers compound, just down there" nat said, gesturing back where she'd come from.   
wanda's eyes widened. "woah" 

nat laughed, and was aware that was the first time she'd laughed in at least a month.   
she had giggled when steve fell off the equipment in stark's gym. 

"it's good, there's lots of stuff to train, I keep in contact with the other heroes off-world and otherwise."   
the two women talked for a bit longer, both relishing in the other's company. 

"so you make your own medicine? how?" nat asked interestedly, them both watching the sun set on the quiet city.   
"well, there's many ways. I prefer to dry herbs and plants I grow in the garden beside our... luxury apartment..." wanda said, grinning mockingly.   
"and then I grind them up with a mortar and pestle that I took with me from sokovia..." wanda continued talking. 

sokovia, so that was the beautiful tune in her voice. 

"I like your accent" nat blurted out, interuppting wanda's description of harvesting echinacea.   
staring at the evident surprise on wanda's pretty face, nat did something she hadn't done in literal years.   
she blushed. 

"i... wh... thank you.." wanda stuttered.   
nat nodded, her face still a furious red. 

"I like yours, too"   
nat looked up at the woman bathed in golden sunlight with brown hair cascading down her shoulders.   
"are you russian? at least, it kind or sounds like you are" wanda rushed. 

natasha had forgotten she tended to slip back into her native accent when she let her guard down. it had been so long.   
"I.. yes I am" nat said, laughing slightly.   
"and while us strangers are giving out compliments...you have a lovely voice"   
wanda paled. "oh yeah... you heard me" 

nat grinned. "yep" she said smugly, popping the 'p'.   
"hey, we're not strangers anymore!" wanda protested, elbowing the other woman in the arm softly.  
both women were now flushing, sat there in the grass. 

"well, I should probably get going before pietro tears the city apart looking for me" wanda said nervously.   
natasha nodded,heart fluttering. "of course"   
"do you have a phone?" 

wanda shook her head sadly.   
"I guess I'll just.. see you when I see you.." wanda said gently.   
nat offered her a grin, and started to walk back down the grassy hill.  
she saluted wanda.   
"see ya, witch!"

wanda giggled and raised her hand in farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two gay idiots.
> 
> and yea nat calls wanda "witch" bc she makes her own medicine. cute, isn't it.


	3. get it, girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha can't focus on her training ;) 
> 
> also pietro is a little shit but at the same time an awesome bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gay hehehehehheh

"what's on your mind, nat?" came a soft voice from beside her, and natasha rubbed her face tiredly.  
"nothing" she replied, focusing on punching the bag in the gym. it wasn't exactly true, her thoughts had strayed to the young woman she'd met. again

steve nudged her, raising an eyebrow, and she stopped punching the sack.   
she wiped her brow. "just.. didn't get a lot of sleep last night"  
steve nodded understandingly, face sympathetic.  
"wanna talk about it? we could go to a meeting downtown" he offered, but nat declined.

she didn't like to share stuff, especially in a group support meeting. she'd been through way too much to consider opening up now, it'd hurt too much.

steve started talking about how they should pick up some produce from the market, but that only made nat's mind go to wanda again. wanda with her little allotment she described.  
her soft brown eyes. her voice.

shit, get your mind out of the gutter, romanov.

wanda hummed a song she had heard someone sing in the park by the road as she bundled some plants together with string.  
it was a pleasant melody, one that reminded her of spring, when the flowers begin to bloom and the ice on the ground thaws.

she heard the familiar sound of the door (well, a crooked slab of wood on hinges) creaking as her brother entered behind her.  
they occupied a little hut shack thing.

there wasn't much space inside, but they had quite a lot of room outside, like a big garden wanda had been growing, and they'd managed to make a little passage up to the top of their home, where they could sit and watch the sun set.

she liked the comfort of the place, but at the same time it was a bit confining. a bit uncomfortable how similar it was to their experiences in sokovia.

"how was your run?" she said over her shoulder, and she heard pietro sigh.  
"it was fine, some idiot was trying to steal some woman's clothes off her line though"

he sounded tired, and she paused in her process of stringing up the dried herbs to hug him.  
"did you help?" she asked, knowing full well he did.  
pietro nodded, putting his chin on the top of her head. it annoyed her how tall he was.

"we're having garlic bread tonight" wanda said cheerfully, walking back over to the counter to wave the cloves of garlic in the boy's face.  
"did you get butter?" he asked excitedly, and she nodded, face smug.  
"anthea gave me butter and a carving knife for some aloe vera" wanda said, motioning to the small stick of butter on the table, she'd yet to put it away.

"good trade" pietro mused, uncapping his water bottle.  
wanda grinned and turned round to resume in her work  
she hadn't realised she'd started humming again a few minutes later when pietro poked her.  
"what?" wanda asked, slicing up herbs.

"you have been unusually cheerful these past few days" pietro said suspiciously.  
wanda flushed. "I don't know what you mean" she snarked, setting down the knife.

"are you growing weed?" he asked, and she snorted. some local kids had tried to set up a weed farm in the shed by their allotment but she didn't allow it. wanda hated drugs.

"as if" she laughed, and he squinted.  
"now I'm really worrying. what did you do?"

wanda rolled her eyes and walked past him out of their home. she made her way over to the soil and picked up the bucket sitting idly beside the beans growing on sticks.  
oh great, she thought, turning round to see pietro standing there, arms crossed.  
he wasn't going to drop this

"did you hook up with someone or something?" he said suspiciously, and she glared at him, cheeks burning.  
"of course not" she retorted, marching past him back into the shack.  
"your cheeks are red. you met someone" he insisted.

she nearly dropped the bucket, so she set it down on the counter, ignoring the intent stare he was giving her.  
he turned her round to face him, and gasped at the moody expression on her face.  
"you did! oh my god you met someone" he crowed. she was a shit liar, he could read her like a book.

"did not!" wanda huffed, turning on the tap to let water pour into the metal container.  
"did too!"  
"did not"  
"did too"  
"did not"  
"you so did"  
wanda scowled and spun around to face the grinning silver-haired boy once again.  
"maybe" she said slowly. "maybe i met a girl but I'm pretty sure ill never even see her again! besides, she was way out of my league in a way you can't even imagine, piet. it was a miracle she even talked to me, to be hones-"

"don't be stupid" pietro said, cutting her off.  
"no girl is out of your league"  
wanda raised an eyebrow. "thanks" she said dryly, not believing him for a second.  
"I'm serious!" pietro protested.

"i appreciate the sentiment" she said, grabbing the sloshing bucket and going back into the garden.

"get it girl!" he called after her, and she rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love pietro  
> shame they killed him off for literally no fuckn reason

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x comment below if u have any ideas or interactions they could have!  
> we stan gay Nat


End file.
